1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stone burner, and particularly to a stone burner for a fragrance lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
People nowadays are getting busier and living a faster paced life and therefore feeling stressed and tense frequently. One of the popular ways to relieve stress is using aromatherapy appliances to evaporate fragrant liquid into the ambient air to create a pleasant environment. After inhaling the fragrance, the user will feel relaxed and refreshed. In order to evaporate fragrant liquid, fragrance lamps, wick assemblies, and stone burners are commonly used aromatherapy appliances.
With reference to FIG. 8, a conventional stone burner 40 has a socket 41, a base 42 connecting to the socket 41, and a catalytic layer coated on the surface of the socket 41. The socket 41 has two recesses 411 separately formed on two opposite sides of the socket 41. A hole 412 is formed through the middle portion the base 42. When the conventional stone burner 40 is in use, a wick assembly is connected to the conventional stone burner 40 via the hole 412 and the recesses 411, and a wick of the wick assembly is placed into a fragrance lamp containing a fragrant liquid. After the wick is soaked in the fragrant liquid containing isopropyl alcohol and essential oil or containing alcohol and essential oil, the top of the socket 41 of the conventional stone burner 40 is then lit and a generated flame is allowed to burn for a while, and then the flame is extinguished. Because the catalytic layer is coated on the surface of the socket 41, the conventional stone burner 40 can remain at a high temperature after the flame is extinguished. Also, because the socket 41 and base 42 of the conventional stone burner 40 are made of ceramic, which is a porous material, the fragrant liquid can evaporate and diffuse continuously through the pores of the ceramic and scents the environment.
However, because fragrant liquids produced by different manufacturers vary in their compositions, viscosity of each fragrant liquid is also different, and thus a stone burner's degrees of saturation with each fragrant liquid are also different after each fragrant liquid is soaked by the wick and transferred to the stone burner through capillary action. As a result, if the user does not select a stone burner made of ceramic with an appropriate pore size and pore density that matches the particular fragrant liquid in use, the unsuitable stone burner is prone to over-saturation with the fragrant liquid due to a low viscosity of the fragrant liquid, resulting in that the stone burner is difficult to be lit or a flame on the stone burner is easily extinguished. Thus, the stone burner fails to scent the environment.
Accordingly, when the user buys fragrant liquids with various compositions, a conventional stone burner is not applicable to each kind of fragrant liquid. The user needs to buy different stone burners made of different ceramic materials and try to figure out which stone burner is applicable to absorb the fragrant liquid in use, which is the greatest disadvantage of the conventional stone burner.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a stone burner for a fragrance lamp to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.